Mayans MC
Mayans MC is an American television drama series created by Kurt Sutter, and which airs on the cable network channel FX. The show made its debut on Tuesday, September 4, 2018 at 10/9c. It is a spin-off of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and is based two years after the events in SOA. Creator Kurt Sutter refers to it as the second chapter of the story. FX renewed Mayans MC for a second season on October 1, 2018. Deadline: ‘Mayans M.C.’ Gets Second Season Renewal From FX History FX ordered the pilot episode of the Sons of Anarchy spin-off and production started in April of 2017. The show was picked up by FX on January 5, 2018 and debuted on September 4, 2018. Official Synopsis Mayans MC is the next chapter in the Sons of Anarchy saga, Kurt Sutter's award-winning series. The first season of the new drama from Sutter and Elgin James will premiere on FX in 2018. Set in a post Jax Teller world, where EZ Reyes -- fresh out of prison -- is a prospect in the Mayan MC charter on the Cali/Mexi border. Now EZ must carve out his new outlaw identity in a town where he once was the golden boy with the American Dream in his grasp. Mayans MC stars Edward James Olmos, JD Pardo, Sarah Bolger, Clayton Cardenas, Richard Cabral, Michael Irby, Raoul Trujillo, Antonio Jaramillo and Carla Baratta. Norberto Barba directed the pilot and will be an Executive Producer, with Sutter serving as Executive Producer and James serving as Co-Executive Producer. Mayans MC is produced by Fox 21 Television Studios and FX Productions. Developments The following is everything currently known about 'Mayans MC', courtesy of Maxim magazine: 1. THE SERIES TAKES PLACE AFTER THE DEATH OF JAX TELLER :"It's a post-Jax Teller world. We talk a little about the ramifications of that final day with Jax that changed the fabric of northern California, and trickled down south," Sutter said. 2. SOME OF THE NEW CAST MEMBERS ARE ACTUAL CONVICTS :Sutter wanted to ensure that his show was as authentic as possible, casting actual bikers and convicts in an array of supporting roles. "The thing I love about this cast is they have more jail time than screen time," Sutter said. :Emilio Rivera is the only Sons of Anarchy actor confirmed to return, but Sutter hinted that there may be a transitional period early on in the show. There is speculation this means more old cast members might crop up, but they shouldn't stay around for long. :"My job in this series, if we're blessed enough to continue, is to transition from the mythology Sons and honor that, because we want to acknowledge where we came from and those fans, and then balance that with having a show that is original and different and doesn't feel like the Latino version of Sons of Anarchy," Sutter said. 4. THE STORY WILL BE TOLD FROM A LATINO PERSPECTIVE :Now that blonde-haired, blue-eyed Charlie Hunnam is out, the spinoff will follow a Latino biker gang. Sutter made an effort to diversify the writer's room, including hiring Elgin James, a mixed-race writer and filmmaker. :"My goal is really just to get the white guy out of the room as quickly as possible," he said. "I knew a white guy from Jersey should not be writing solely about Latino culture." 5. BUT IT WON'T GET TOO WRAPPED UP IN POLITICS :"It's not a political show, I do not write political shows, I should not write political shows, but, the same way 'Sons' was a fictitious club and family in a real world, the real world always impacted that show," Sutter said. :"So, this is not a show that will deal head-on those issues, but this is a show that takes place on the border, and it’s a politically-charged, and emotionally-charged, part of the world, and that stuff will have to bleed into the storytelling, or it won't be authentic." Mayans MC premiered on FX on September 4, 2018. Cast *JD Pardo as Ezekiel 'EZ' Reyes *Clayton Cardenas as Angel Reyes *Edward James Olmos as Felipe Reyes *Sarah Bolger as Emily Thomas *Michael Irby as Obispo Losa *Carla Baratta as Adelita *Antonio Jaramillo as Michael Ariza *Raoul Max Trujillo as Che Romero *Richard Cabral as Johnny Cruz *Danny Pino as Miguel Galindo *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Jacqueline Obradors as Marisol Reyes *Alexandra Barreto as Antonia Pena *Efrat Dor as Katarina *Frankie Loyal Delgado as Hank Loza *Joseph Raymond Lucero as Neron Vargas *Vincent ‘Rocco’ Vargas as Gilberto Lopez *Maurice Compte as Kevin Jimenez Seasons |-|Season One= }} Gallery Videos Mayans M.C. Season 1 Official Trailer HD FX|Official trailer Mayans M.C. Season 1 Rosas Teaser FX|Official teaser Mayans M.C. Season 1 Boots Teaser FX|Official teaser #2 Mayans M.C. Season 1 Carvings Teaser FX|Official teaser #3 Mayans M.C. Season 1 Border Ride Teaser FX|Official teaser #4 Mayans M.C. Season 1 Backstory Teaser FX|Official teaser #5 Mayans M.C. Season 1 Skull Teaser FX|Official teaser #6 Mayans M.C. Season 1 Roadside Teaser FX|Official teaser #7 Mayans M.C. Season 1 Calendar Teaser FX|Official teaser #8 Notes * December 2, 2016 marks the actual announcement of FX's purchase for the Mayans MC pilot. * Mayans MC will take place after the events of the Sons of Anarchy series finale. http://www.slashfilm.com/sons-of-anarchy-spinoff-mayans/ References Category:Sons of Anarchy Category:Mayans MC Category:Sons of Anarchy Wiki